Ciudad de oportunidades
by Foudre Kal
Summary: Entre los 19 millones de habitantes en New York nunca le pasó por la cabeza el poder encontrarlo a él. Sterek AU
1. Chapter 1

**Ciudad de oportunidades**

" _ **Teen Wolf"**_ _así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ _ **Jeff Davis**_ _y_ _ **MTV**_ _._

 _Mini especial de San Valentin._

 _Resubido por que no me gustaba el otro y por que mi beta lo corrigió._

 _Gracias_ xKamiixChanx.

 _Se aceptan reviews._

* * *

 **Times Square 7a Av**

Recordaba el día que se fue de Beacon Hills como uno de momentos más dolorosos de su vida, pero también como uno de los más liberadores que ha experimentado. La carta de aceptación a la universidad había llegado tiempo antes de la graduación, pero nadie más allá de su padre sabía de ella hasta la cena que la manada organizó un par de días antes de su partida.

La sonrisa de Scott se desvaneció en un instante y un silencio mordaz se instaló en la habitación, Stiles sabía lo mal que sobrellevaban las separaciones los lobos, durante cuatro años fue testigo de muchas despedidas en ese pueblo. Pero las cosas son lo que son y Stiles tenía que admitir lo que estaba por hacer.

Estaba abandonando la manada.

No podía seguir en un lugar donde las cosas tristes que le habían pasado superaban a las felices. Estar en el pueblo ya no era saludable para su agonioso ser, así que, después de disculparse con sus amigos y de ver en sus ojos la inevitable aceptación, el dolor que les causaba, se fue.

Dejando atrás todos sus recuerdos, felices y dolorosos.

Ítalo Calvino decía que, al llegar a cada nueva ciudad el viajero encuentra un pasado suyo que ya no sabía que tenía: la extrañeza de lo que no eres o no posees más, te espera al paso en los lugares extraños y no poseídos.

Stiles tenía medio año en New York y comenzaba a recordar lo que se sentía ser una persona normal, o lo más normal que podía ser un joven adulto con TDAH. Estaba a mitad de su primer semestre en la universidad, llevaba una tranquila vida, común pero no corriente. Lejos de toda actividad paranormal para gusto de su padre, quien no puso ningún pero al enterarse de que su amado hijo se mudaría lo suficientemente lejos de Bacon Hills como para solo verse durante las vacaciones.

—Lo siento —mencionó Stiles de forma automática cuando chocó contra alguien en un cruce de camino a su departamento, hacía frio y lo único que deseaba era llegar lo más rápido que pudiera antes de perder la nariz.

— ¿Stiles?

Escucho decir apenas dar un par de pasos, volteo para ver quien le llamaba y el frio dejó de importarle.

De entre los 19 millones de habitantes en New York nunca pensó en encontrarlo a él. Tenía claro que durante mucho tiempo vivió en la ciudad que nunca duerme junto a su hermana, pero Stiles supuso que después de tanto tiempo de no saber nada de él se habría mudado.

Pero ahí estaba, devolviéndole la misma mirada de incredulidad que seguro mostraba el castaño y de no ser porque estaban deteniendo el tráfico a la hora pico jamás habrían interrumpido ese maravilloso momento.

Llegaron a la acera más cercana entre cláxones de coches y alguna que otra palabra no muy amable de sus conductores.

Ninguno decía nada, solo permanecían quietos mirándose todavía incrédulos, siendo Stiles el primero en despabilarse no pudo evitar las ganas que tenia de abrazar al otro con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

— ¡Derek! —Cuando sintió los brazos del otro apretarlo contra sí una oleada de calor lo inundo.s del otro apretarlo contra sí una oleada de calor lo inundo.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciudad de oportunidades**

 _No soy dueña de_ _ **"Teen Wolf"**_ _ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ ** _Jeff Davis_** _y_ ** _MTV_** _._

* * *

 **El chico de Manhattan**

Stiles tiene que ser sincero, sigue imaginándose que suena la canción del opening de " ** _Sex and the City"_** cada vez que camina por Manhattan, le mata de risa pero así es. Su padre insistió en buscarle un departamento porque él había estudiado también fuera de casa y recordaba cómo era a vida en los dormitorios de la universidad. Vivía en un como departamento para dos en la 66 St Lincoln Center, era un lugar bástate tranquilo, con una calle muy bonita y un compañero que vivía en el dormitorio de su novia, así que usualmente tenía el lugar para el solo.

— ¿Manhattan? _ pregunto Derek con una expresión curiosa en la cara _ ¿Eres un chico de Manhattan?

—Sí, no veo por qué te parece tan extraño_ responde Stiles en todo indignado tomando de su café. Después de su sorpresivo encuentro habían decidido entrar a una cafetería que estaba cerca de ahí para hablar como era debido y resguardarse del frio.

—No sé, no pega nada contigo el estereotipo de "Chico de Manhattan".

—Que gracioso, hace un par de años yo habría jurado que no quedaba contigo el usar un traje de tres piezas y mírate ahora, por un segundo no te reconozco_ no pudo evitar sonreír, porque si, Derek estaba usando un traje de tres piezas de un bonito color gris, con corbata roja y todo. La verdad es que se miraba muy guapo.

—Es lo que uso para el trabajo, soy encargado de sección en la biblioteca de New York, tengo que estar al nivel, admito que en ocasiones extraño la chamarra de piel, pero no me quejo y que hay de ti

—Me cambias el tema Sourfwolf, pero bueno, trabajo medio tiempo en una cafetería frente a Central Park ¿Has escuchado del **Eureka**?_ por un momento Derek se quedó totalmente inmóvil, observándolo, Stiles temió haberse pasado.

—Nadie me había llamado así en mucho tiempo_ respondió después de un momento sonriendo, se le marcaban unas arruguitas en los ojos_ se siente bien escucharlo.

—Se siente bien verte después de tanto _ dijo Stiles aguantando la respiración sin saber la razón, ambos se miraron fijamente.

Y fue como un código silencioso, como un contrato o un pacto sin palabras pero cargado de sentimiento. Ambos habían decidido olvidar Beacon Hills ahora que estaban en la ciudad de las nuevas oportunidades, donde nadie los conocía, donde sus pasados no existían, donde no te miraban con lastima al recordar lo que le paso a tu familia, y de alguna forma hablar de todo eso se sentía como abrir una herida profunda que empezaba a cicatrizar.

—La cafetería en la que trabajas me suena, pero no, en realidad no salgo mucho_ soltó Derek para romper el hielo.

— ¿Vives entre libros?_ pregunta Stiles

—En realidad sí_ admite el lobo

—Bueno hare como que te creo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Que estas estudiando?_ ríe Derek sorprendiendo aún más a Stiles, nunca creyó poder escuchar un risa como aquella venir de su lobo amargado, profunda, ronca de esas que da gusto presenciar.

—Ciencias forenses en Berkeley, pero me pienso especializar en balística_ suelta esperando no parecer presumido ni dada.

—Sorprendente, pero no me extraña de ti, se lo mucho que te puedes meter en algo cuando te gusta_ dice el moreno alzando ambas cejas, en su frente se formaron varias líneas que a Stiles le antojo tocar.

—Sí, mi padre dice lo mismo, pero él lo llama testarudo y obsesivo.

— ¿Lo visitas seguido?

—No realmente, planeamos que el venga a visitarme a mí en las vacaciones

—Seguro queda enamorado de NY

—Es lo mismo que le digo yo_ ambos siguen hablando con el tiempo pasando rápidamente entre trivialidades, hablaron sobre el trabajo de Derek, sobre si Stiles pidió empleo en esa cafetería solo por el nombre cosa que resulto cierta, el lobo le dio una larga lista de consejos para la universidad y se maravilló al saber que el más joven estaba tomando medicina básica. La charla era tan amena que no se percataron de lo tarde que era hasta que la mesera que les había atendido pidió saldar su cuenta para poder terminar su turno. Entonces Stiles recordó que entraba a primera hora a la clase y tuvieron que despedirse.

La ventisca había cesado temporalmente cuando salieron fuera de la cafetería.

—Me gustaría volver a verte_ dijo suavemente Derek al despedirse.

—A mí también_ contesto sonriendo.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciudad de oportunidades**

 _No soy dueña de_ _ **"Teen Wolf"**_ _ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ ** _Jeff Davis_** _y_ __ ** _MTV_** _._

 **DEATH & CO.**

Es viernes por la noche, el despertar de New York apenas inicia y Stiles es arrastrado a un bar para celebrar que ha sobrevivido otra semana a la dictadura de su profesor de "Anatomía 1" el seños Jurdhan el equivalente a Harris en Berkeley. El lugar en cuestión asemejaba a una de las famosas cantinas ilegales de la época de la gran prohibición, estaba llena de veinteañeros con vasos de vidrio de bebidas de todos los colores y sabores. La música estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que Stiles no alcance a escuchar lo que Bridget y Jane dicen.

— ¿Qué? _ pregunta Stiles gritando cerca del oído de Bridget para hacerse escuchar.

—Qué te ligues a alguien _ no puede evitar reírse porque desde que conoció a la maniática futura forense esta no para de asegurar que con ella cerca se conseguirá una cita en cada salida como si ella fuera de buena suerte, pero Stiles sigue asegurándole que no necesita salir con alguien por el momento.

Dejo a sus dos amigas discutiendo por cuál sería el mejor candidato a novio para él mientras el caminaba por un trago a la barra esquivando a las parejas que bailan demasiado pegadas unas a otras con el ritmo despacio pero tentador que ofrecía **7 Years** que se escuchaba por todo el local y a las personas que pasaban sin importarles los demás como es costumbre en el concurrido de NY. Stiles a su llegada a la gran manzana entendió que no era el único que había escapado en busca de una nueva vida, muchas personas llegaban a la ciudad de nuevas oportunidades donde todo era posible, donde se desayunaba con diamantes y otras se iban de regreso a casa o a otra nueva a ventura con un carácter totalmente amoldado a las exigencias de NY, sus compañeros de carrera citadinos solían decirle que si sobreviva a esta ciudad ninguna otra significaron un rival digno, Stiles creía que Bacon Hills era un buen contendiente.

—Disculpe yo no pedí esto _ dijo apresuradamente cuando el bartender le coloco enfrente a él una copa de olor a limón.

—Cortesía del caballero, en un **Waning Moon** _ responde el chico señalando al otro lado de la barra, donde curiosamente estaba Derek sonriéndole entre las sombras, ¿Hace cuánto que estaba ahí? Se preguntó Stiles internamente, sonrío en respuesta alzando su nuevo trago soltando una pequeña risa cuando Derek le indica que se acerque con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa tan Hale que le duele a Stiles. Con el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver como sus amigas que gritaban al ver lo que pasaba, porque siendo sincero, Derek es guapo con cualquier cosa que lleve puesto pero en esta ocasión estaba realmente atractivo en ese traje negro de tres piezas que bien podría ser Armani.

—No me has llamado _ dice Derek muy cerca de su oído una vez que está Stiles a su lado.

—Solo ha pasado un día_ responde recargándose contra la barra.

Brinco un poco cuando sintió como el moreno deslizaba su brazo para sujetarle por la cintura y pegarlo más cerca _ Sácame de aquí Stiles_ susurro en el oído del más joven.

— ¿Qué?_ pregunta sorprendido, pero no tiene tiempo de preguntar más por qué una chica rubia llego interrumpiéndolo.

—Siento la tardanza Derek, el baño estaba retacado de personas_ dice jugueteando con su bolso _ ¿Quién es él? _ pregunta al notar a Stiles.

—Stiles, soy un viejo amigo de Derek, gusto en conocerte_ Stiles estira la mano para saludar a la rubia que la mira un momento antes de decidirse a tomarla.

—Roxy, el gusto es mío_ apretó fuertemente la mano de Stiles.

—Disculpa Roxy, ¿Te importa si me robo a Derek el resto de la noche? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tenemos que ponernos al corriente_ escucha a su lado la risa del moreno opacada por la música.

—Claro, no te preocupes, supongo que te veré en el trabajo_ dice en todo pausado, Stiles no espero a que ella dijera o hiciera otra cosa, tomo al moreno de la muñeca para llevarlo a otra parte alejada del bar_ ¿Me has usado para zafarte de una mala cita?

—En mi defensa diré que me trajeron con engaños, eras mi única salvación_ se defiende Derek conduciéndolo a la salida del bar.

—Eso es tan dulce, lo que todo chico quiere escuchar_ muerde su labio al escuchar la profunda risa de Derek resonando cerca de su oído_ ¿A dónde me llevas?

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?_ pregunta el moreno abriéndole la puerta a la fresca calle.

…

 **Death & Co.: Es el nombre del bar donde están, es famoso en NY.**

 **7 Years: Es una canción de Lukas Graham.**

 **Waning Moon: significa Luna menguante es uno de los cocteles que ofrecen en su cartelera Death & Co. **


End file.
